Episode 9768 (13th May 2019)
Plot Geoff looks for a new assistant for his magic act at the Rovers Got Talent evening after Yasmeen says she has to work. Roy returns from Portsmouth and hears about Carla's disappearance. Seb thinks Alina has gone off him due to his HIV as she hasn't been in touch. Shona advises him to take the initiative. Tracy goes house-hunting as she's desperate to move out of Liz's. Robert lies to Michelle that he went into the Riverlands Hotel to ask for directions. Seb surprises Alina by turning up at a new nail salon she's working at. She's glad to see him but makes it clear that she's not allowed personal visits. He starts putting a shelf up to give himself a reason to stick around. Emma eagerly joins Geoff's magic act as she's a fan of Paul Daniels. Roy and Johnny search for clues in Carla's hotel room and discover she's been stealing newspapers from other guests. Their mission becomes more urgent when Roy finds her kidney medication amongst the mess. Steve and Tim worry as Street Cars loses customers - and Brenda - to rival cab firm GoLucky. Rachel Healy reprimands Alina for employing Seb's services without permission, even though he isn't charging for his work. Steve drops off an elderly woman in Bolton only to realise she has dementia and they're at her childhood home, now boarded up. He takes her to the police station so that a relative can be found to look after her, even though it means going off the clock. Carla sees Roy and Johnny leaving the hotel but doesn't approach them as she believes Johnny to be on Kate's side. Beth is afraid that Kirk will humiliate them at the talent show with songs like The Knicker Packer Glory and Your Puppies Make My Blood Hound. Yasmeen apologises to Geoff for letting him down, saying she didn't know his act was so important to him. Roy arrives home and finds Carla waiting for him in the flat. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *PC Miller - Matthew Durkan *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Hotel Manager - Siri Ellis *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Celia - Eileen Kinsey *Enquiry Officer - Peter Foster Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception *Sparkle Lounge *Springfield Avenue, Bolton *Riverlands Hotel - Carla's room and exterior Notes *Scenes around the Riverlands Hotel were recorded outside the Ainscow Hotel on Trinity Way, Salford. The short scene where Carla Connor sees a police officer speaking to a passer-by was shot at the corner of East Ordsall Lane and Trinity Way. After leaving the hotel, Roy and Johnny cross Clermont Way and enter Islington Park from the east. *The scene in Springfield Avenue in Bolton, where Steve McDonald drops off his elderly passenger Celia, was recorded in Brydon Close in Pendleton, Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy fears for Carla's health without her medication; and Seb traces Alina to her new workplace. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,831,465 (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes